There is significant commercial interest in the production of carbon fibers. Graphitic carbon fibrils have high surface area, high Young's modulus of elasticity and high tensile strength. These fibers are used in the production of fiber-reinforced composites. Carbon fiber-reinforced composites are commercially useful because of their notably high strength, stiffness and toughness per unit weight. Because of their superior properties, carbon fiber composites are used in aerospace and sporting goods industries.
The formation of graphitic carbon fibers generally requires temperatures of approximately 2900.degree. C. Suitable temperatures for the formation of graphitic carbon fibers can be lowered through the use of catalysts. Preferred carbon fibers contain little, if any, amorphous, "thermal" carbon. Amorphous carbon associated with fibers can be converted to graphitic form by heating to temperatures between about 2500.degree. C. and about 3000.degree. C.
In addition, nanoscale carbon particles are used for a variety of applications. They are particularly useful for their electrical conductivity. Such conductive particles can be incorporated into a variety of electrical devices such as polymer based electrodes for use in batteries, capacitors and the like.